A Cycle's End
by No-Face
Summary: The experiment of life is drawing to a close, and the Goddesses kick back and relax.


This is a little lemon I wrote for fun. I had a more elaborate version of the story planned out in my mind, but for now this is all we'll get to see of it. Maybe if I'm board I'll get around to expanding it *shrugs*.   
  
Before you start... The characters talk about a "Cycle". Here's what that is:   
  
"A cycle... is one full experiment of life. It spans from the creation of the first molecule, to the extinction of the last species. To put that into terms you might understand you'll have to imagine a number with one million digits. Multiply that number by itself and that will be the number of years for one cycle to complete."   
  
-Lady Tokimi, Archive Block 1500 by ILR (we pals, and I borrowed the idea of a cycle).   
  
LAST WARNING THAT IS PROBABLY THE MOST IMPORTANT: This fic has some very untraditional ideas about certain things. Please don't get upset if it offends you, it's just a silly little fic.  
  
A Cycle's End  
  
The house Ryoko saw before her was an all too familiar one. Even though it had been nearly forty billion years since she had seen it last, it was fresh in her memory as if she never left. The lake was recreated with fantastic authenticity, except for the tree Funaho, which couldn't possibly be included.   
  
The Goddess reached the front door and hesitantly opened it. Instantly a warm scent teased her nose and she saw Tsunami managing the kitchen.   
  
Tokimi, who was nestled on the couch with a book, absently acknowledged her arrival. "Welcome home, Ryoko."   
  
Ryoko smiled as the thought of being home comforted her. From the kitchen she saw Tsunami pause to smile and wave, but quickly returned to her task of preparing a meal. Ryoko glanced at Tokimi and asked, "Where's my Mom?"   
  
Without looking from her book, Tokimi pointed to the stairs. Ryoko climbed them and went to the first open door she saw. While still in the frame of the door, she silently watched her mother type on her laptop. Unsurprising, she was in her adult form, and she lay across the bed lazily.   
  
"Mom."   
  
Before Ryoko ended the word, Washu was clutching her tightly with tears threatening to spill. "Oh my little Ryoko... I've missed you so much..."   
  
"I missed you too, mom."   
  
Brushing her own tears away, Washu clasped her daughter's cheek and said, "How long has it been now? At least a million years..."   
  
Ryoko shrugged and smiled. "Yeah... sorry for taking so long. I loved the people in this cycle very much... and I needed some time alone... for my own goodbyes."   
  
Washu nodded. "Yes... this is the cycle you were birthed in, so naturally you would have a strong connection to the first people you loved. I still think of those I loved in my original cycle..."   
  
Ryoko abruptly hugged Washu, and she returned the embrace. Washu said, "Don't feel bad if you still miss them. Even grieving for a million years isn't enough... trust me I know..."   
  
Washu felt Ryoko nod and she pulled away. She kissed her daughters cheek and guided her to a seat on the bed. After a moment Ryoko spoke. "Mom, what is this place?"   
  
Washu smiled warmly. "This is our home. Every cycle it takes on a different form... one that was significant to us all. I should be no surprise that it is the Masaki home."   
  
Ryoko faintly nodded. "So many memories here..." She rested her head on Washu's shoulder and asked, "What will happen now?"   
  
Hesitantly, Washu said, "... The universe has expanded to its limit, and will soon start contracting to the center. When it does, Mother will restart the experiment."   
  
"I know that... I mean... what are we going to do?"   
  
"The contraction usually takes a few trillion years, and life is never present during this time. Tokimi, Tsunami, and I usually take this time to kick back, relax, and think about everything we learned."   
  
"... Oh."   
  
"Disappointed?"   
  
Ryoko pulled away from Washu and stood. "I was really hoping... there would be something to do. Something to... focus on... if you understand me."   
  
Washu's expression saddened. "Do you're thoughts cause you pain?"   
  
Ryoko didn't answer.   
  
"It's okay... there must be a lot of things still confusing to you. Don't worry if you haven't figured everything out yet. I couldn't tell you how many times I thought I had everything figured out. But of course I didn't... I still don't. If you're not ready for the next cycle when it comes... don't worry. You can stay here with your grandmother and get more rest. I'm sure she would love the company."   
  
Ryoko nodded. She found herself lost in thought, but the ongoing silence drew her mind back into the room. She noticing Washu's gaze had been locked onto her the entire time. There was something about her gaze that was familiar. She had felt in on her before, whenever they were alone in a room.   
  
Ryoko smiled in return and blushed.   
  
Washu rose from the bed and lightly stepped to the door. Ryoko heard it slide and latch, and she turned see Washu slowly approach her.   
  
Ryoko stepped away and lifted her arms in defense. "Mom... I know you love me... but I told you before, I can't love you like that."   
  
Washu held her smile, although it was clearly pained. She moved forward still, and gently encircled her arms around her daughter. "Could you at least lay down with me?"   
  
"Mom..."   
  
"That's all I'm asking... like how we used to..."   
  
Ryoko sighed. She thought that it was innocent enough, and she promised herself to leave if things got out of hand. "Well... alright..."   
  
Washu kissed Ryoko's cheek and hugged her once more. With the mere thought, Washu changed them both into their pajamas. Together they slide under the covers and snuggled closely in each other's arms.   
  
This was one of countless times Washu has been able sway Ryoko's shyness towards her. The same as always, Ryoko asked a question she had asked a thousand times before. "Mom, why do you want to love me like this?"   
  
Washu gave the same answer she had always given. "Because I cannot think of any better way to show you how beautiful you've become."   
  
Ryoko sighed and nuzzled into her mother's arms. Washu began stroking her hair when she said, "... Another reason I do it... is because I know how much you enjoy it."   
  
Ryoko remained silent.   
  
"You don't have to keep anything from me, Ryoko. I'll love you no matter what. I'll do anything for you..." Washu paused, and then asked, "Do you remember you're dream? The dream you had only two months after Kagato..."   
  
"Yes..."   
  
Ryoko remembered the dream vividly. It depicted herself kissing Washu.   
  
"You came to me that night and told me you had a nightmare. I thought it was just that simple... but as I held you in my arms images of your true dream trickled through."   
  
Washu heard Ryoko sniff her nose, giving away her silent tears. "I was just a stupid little kid back then."   
  
"No... not at all. You were a beautiful, beautiful child. In your own precious way, you were asking me to kiss you. You were so innocent... you only knew that it was a good feeling to be kissed... and that it stood for love. Such simplicity is beautiful on its own. You knew that people who loved each other kissed... and you wanted me to kiss you."   
  
"You... did kiss me."   
  
"And you kissed me back."   
  
Ryoko sniffed again, and tried to blink the tears out of her eyes. "But... that was different. I wanted to kiss you... because it was the easiest way I knew how to tell you I loved you. You remember how it was, don't you? I would come into your lab when no one was around. When I found you I would hold your hand. You always smiled at me, and then led me to a secluded place to sit, and we would kiss. It was just that simple. It was the only simple thing in my life."   
  
"How is it different to now? We can have that simplicity again..."   
  
"No, because I no longer need to kiss you to tell you I love you. I was wrong... kissing and love are two separate things. They can be together, but just because I love you doesn't mean I have to kiss you."   
  
Washu briefly separated from Ryoko only to move to see her face to face. She stroked her teary cheeks and softly said, "That is very true, Ryoko, but that isn't what you want. I can hear your thoughts... you're asking me to kiss you right now... in your own precious way."   
  
Ryoko shook her head. "No I'm not..."   
  
"Yes you are. You want me to hush you, tell you how much I love you, and kiss you."   
  
"No mom... you're wrong... you're-"   
  
Washu touched her finger over Ryoko's lips. "Hush... I love you so very much..." She then leaned forward and kissed Ryoko. She held her lips in place until she felt her daughter's lips stop trembling. When she felt Ryoko acknowledge and return the kiss, she slowly released it.   
  
Washu spoke softly. "Do you want to kiss for a little while?"   
  
"... Um... Okay... I guess..." Ryoko then nodded her way into another kiss. All of their kisses were very gentle and closed, just like how they had been during their last relationship. Neither became bored of the simple contact between them, and neither tried to advance the kiss into something more.   
  
Downstairs, Tsunami leaned over Tokimi's shoulder. "Do you feel that?"   
  
Tokimi lifted her eyes from the page and looked in no particular direction. "I do..."   
  
Tsunami blushed and sighed deeply. "It makes me so happy to know Washu has someone to love. She always was so lonely during this part of the cycle, before when it was just us three and mom."   
  
Tokimi turned a page in her book. "Yeah..."   
  
Tsunami was able to raise a gasp from her sister by suddenly wrapping her arms around her from behind. "Oh c'mon, sis... try and show some emotion once and a while..." She then nuzzled Tokimi's cheek.   
  
Tokimi tried to ignore her, but when Tsunami's hands began exploring within her kimono, she knew Tsunami wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Wait... at least let me finish this chapter!"   
  
Tsunami grabbed her book and flung it aside. Tokimi started after it, but was quickly distracted by a pair of lips planted on her own. Tokimi submitted completely, and returned Tsunami's kisses. They tugged at each other's kimonos while still maintaining a passionate lock. After a little work the cloth around their waste became unfastened, allowing their robes to be moved freely. With a simple flip of their clothes, their warm bodies connected skin to skin with mind numbing ecstasy.   
  
Back within Washu's room, Ryoko and Washu's long held kiss broke for the first time. Ryoko turned towards the door upon hearing giggling come from downstairs. The sound of soft footsteps climbed the stairs and stumbled through the hall. There was more giggling and the obvious sound of kissing. Finally a door could be heard closing and silence followed.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
Washu laughed. "It sounded like Tokimi and Tsunami fooling around."   
  
Ryoko turned back to her mother. "You sound like that's a pretty normal thing."   
  
Washu nodded. "During the experiment they are usually very competitive with one another... but they actually love each other very much. They've shared an intimate relationship for as long as I can remember."   
  
Ryoko blushed. "Wow... it doesn't bother any of you that you're family, does it?"   
  
"Of course not, why should it?"   
  
Ryoko nestled back into her mother's arms. "I guess I'm just not used to seeing things like that..."   
  
Washu smiled and kissed the top of her head. While running her fingers through her hair, she asked, "Ryoko... why did we ever stop? I mean... so long ago, when we had this before. I remember how it started, but I can't remember what caused us to stop being with each other like this."   
  
"You really don't remember?"   
  
"It was forty billion years ago... I'm may be a Goddess, but my memory still has limits."   
  
Ryoko was silent for a moment. In a small way, she felt injured that Washu had forgotten what came between them, but she didn't hold it against her. Forty billion years was a long time, after all. "Well... what happened was... we started to... you know... kiss a little more seriously."   
  
Washu paused the stroking motion in her hand. Faintly she remembered the sensation of holding her close in the night and tasting her open mouth, but the memory was so deteriorated she thought it was her own fantasy, and not actual events.   
  
Ryoko continued. "It started very slow, where we would only do it very late at night when neither of us could sleep. We would lie in bed kissing normally, and in some rare nights, our lips would part just barely. Over the months they would part more little by little. One of my most vivid memories of those times was when we shared our first open mouth kiss. We must have held it hours on end. I think we even held it into the morning. I never wanted that moment to end."   
  
Blushing, Washu quietly asked, "How did things go wrong?"   
  
"As you might guess... we went beyond simply kissing. You couldn't call it kissing anymore... we were making out. The same way lovers do. I felt really strange about it, but we never once talked about it. In fact... I think this is the first time we've ever talked about what happened. It was an unspoken intimacy that started as simple kissing... and in ten years we were making out. Do you really not remember any of this?"   
  
Washu wished that she did remember. They sounded like wonderful memories. "Did we really never say a single word to each other about this?"   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"That... might be why I don't remember as well as you. I do remember some of this... but I thought they were just dreams I've had in the past. Without involving language it's hard to discern distant memories from vivid dreams."   
  
Ryoko paused before saying, "I can understand that..."   
  
"So... how did things fall apart?"   
  
"Well... we started to become less private about our kissing. We still kept it secret, of course... but sometimes we kissed in the living room when no one was home. It was still private, but far more daring than kissing in the middle of the night inside your lab. Then we started kissing when in the Onsen, and we started kissing when people were looking the other way. Soon we were kissing almost the entire time we were together. It was only a matter of time before someone discovered us. Of course it had to be Mihoshi...   
  
"I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my entire life. When she saw us on the floor she tried her best to apologize for barging in... but she was so clumsy. Somehow she managed to cause an accident that was so noisy everyone in the house flocked to our room. They never saw what she saw, but it was still suspicious. I remember hiding in your lab for a month after that. I couldn't face them even if they didn't know. Thank the lord Mihoshi was smart enough to know she needed to keep quiet about it."   
  
Washu said, "And that was how it ended?"   
  
"Sort of. We kissed a few more times after that, but it was never as passionate as before. All I could do was think about them staring at us while we kissed. I couldn't keep being with you because of how stressed it made me feel. After a while I thought about it, and decided that if I was doing something that I might feel embarrassed about... perhaps I shouldn't be doing it. Slowly I just stopped seeing you... you never said anything... and that was the end."   
  
The emotion without language was something Washu remembered very well. She didn't know the direct cause of it, but she remembered feeling tremendous pain during those times. "... There's no need to feel embarrassed about it. We were both doing it because we loved each other... and it felt good to be close."   
  
"... Maybe..."   
  
Washu slid down to face her daughter. "Do you want to try again?"   
  
"... I don't know..."   
  
"You know we're in good company. My sisters would probably be overjoyed to see us elope."   
  
Ryoko blushed as Washu stroked her cheek.   
  
Washu whispered, "Do you still love me like that?"   
  
Ryoko nodded.   
  
"Do you still find me beautiful?"   
  
Ryoko nodded again.   
  
Washu leaned forward and kissed Ryoko. Within moments their heads were tilted and their lips parting. Washu gasped as she felt her soft tongue brush against her own, and she felt Ryoko's breathless response as well.   
  
Their kisses were soft and deep. Hours passed as they relived fond memories of their past love.   
  
The sun had already begun to set when Ryoko originally arrived, and it was now dark in Washu's room. Their kissing had found an end and they gazed silently into each other.   
  
"Ryoko... did we ever experience something more than just kissing?"   
  
She blushed while taking full awareness of the hand that stroked her cheek. "Sometimes when we held each other, our hands found interesting places to rest. I could tell we were getting closer to becoming fully intimate, because we started kissing with out tops exposed. As time went by we kissed while wearing less and less, and finally it was normal for us to kiss while naked. We never thought of it as sex... at least I never did.   
  
"The closest we ever got to *it*, was... well... pretty close. One night we were kissing the most passionate we ever had... and I started to feel... anxious. You wanted to release it for me, but I felt to weird about it. I let you touch me down there once, and I knew I wasn't ready yet. It felt way too strange. You respected me, and we went back to kissing. That only made things worse. My body was ready, and it wasn't going to settle for anything less. Eventually I worked up the courage to touch myself. Basically... what happened was... you held me while I pleasured myself... and we were kissing deeply the entire time."   
  
Washu swallowed dryly. "That's... pretty close."   
  
Ryoko nodded. "A few days later the incident with Mihoshi happened."   
  
After a short pause Washu leaned forward and their kissing resumed. She explored her daughter's cheeks from the inside while continuing to stroke from the outside. A short break allowed Washu to ask, "Why don't we give this another try?"   
  
"I would like that... but... I wouldn't know what to do."   
  
"It would be like this... how we are now..."   
  
Ryoko paused, and then said, "I mean... before it was simple... we never talked about it. Everything was completely normal, except I knew that if I wanted to, I could kiss you, and you would kiss me back. Right now I want to kiss you because... well... I think it's harmless enough for now, and I love being with you like this.   
  
"The problem is... if we try to keep it up... we'll have to be a couple... and we'll have to do things couples do... and act the way couples act. I don't want to do that with you, because you're my Mom. I want you to do the things moms do... and I want to be your daughter."   
  
Washu held her as close as she could. "Ryoko, no matter what I'll always be your mother, and you'll always be my daughter. If you don't want to act like a couple, then we wont. Just like you want... everything will stay completely normal, the only difference will be that if you kiss me, I will kiss you back."   
  
Ryoko suddenly felt a lot younger than she really was. What Washu said somehow made her feel the same way she did the first time snuck into her mother's lab, right after her dream. The emotions swirling inside of her were wordless and confusing, but she still knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to find the strange red haired little girl and kiss her and hold her hand. That same urge was blooming inside of her now, and she leaned forward and kissed her mother.   
  
Ryoko was almost whispering, "Maybe... we can try... After all, I do love being with you like this. I suppose there's no reason why we can't try this again."   
  
Washu kissed her daughter deeply with tears brimming at her eyes. Ryoko felt as though Washu was trying to out do every other kiss she had ever given her, and at times she was partially successful. Short of breath, Ryoko gasped, "Oh Mom..."   
  
"Ryoko... I need you..."   
  
The expression on Ryoko's face softened, and she nodded her head in acceptance. The hand that had been stroking Ryoko's cheek slid down to her neck. Washu kissed Ryoko's lower lip, and started a trail across her cheek. When she reached her ear Ryoko turned to lay on her back with Washu on top.   
  
Washu grasped her daughter's ear lobe gently between her lips and rolled it around in delight. Ryoko giggled, which that set Washu on another trail of kisses down her neck. She reached the first button on the blouse of her pajamas and brought down a hand to unfasten it. But before she could Ryoko stopped her.   
  
"Let me..."   
  
Washu smiled and lifted from her on her palms and knees. Ryoko undid one button at a time, and removed the blouse all at once. In Washu's eyes, it was impossible for her daughter to be more beautiful. From the shape of her curves, to the shade of her skin, all the way to the microscopic peach fuzz which gave her such a soft touch. Washu began a whole new round of kissing, making them as passionate as she could.   
  
Washu felt a pair of hands travel up her hips, across her belly, and over her breasts. They began unfastening the buttons on her blouse, and did not hesitate to explore her skin as it was gradually exposed. When her blouse was completely open, Ryoko's palms cupped and molded her mother's breasts.   
  
Washu couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to vocalize the sensations washing over her. She moaned into their kiss and somehow managed to pant, "Oh... Ryoko..." She then tossed away her blouse all together.   
  
Ryoko began kissing down her neck and over her collarbone, and in response Washu crawled forward slightly. Ryoko tasted her skin from her collar and down over her left mound. Her lips covered the most of what she could, while also caressing her other breast between her hand and cheek. Washu couldn't moan loud enough to do her pleasure justice.   
  
After giving likewise treatment to her other side, Ryoko retraced her steps back up her mother's neck and across her check, and met her lips for another epic lock. Washu was unable to hold herself up any longer, and her body collapsed onto Ryoko with a quiet "Oof."   
  
They rolled in each other's arms, trading places on the top and bottom several times, but eventually they found themselves on their sides face to face. Ryoko felt Washu's fingers peek under her cotton pants. She broke the kiss to quietly moan, "Mom..."   
  
Washu gripped the waist of her clothes, and began pulling down. Ryoko turned onto her back and lifted her legs, allowing her mother to fully undress her. Washu took a moment to admire the beauty of her daughter and she said, "... My precious little Ryoko... my love..."   
  
Her hand started at Ryoko's ankle, and slide upward at an agonizing pace. When accompanied by the occasional taste of her skin, Ryoko was moaning before Washu made it past her calf. "Mama... please don't go so slow!"   
  
Washu smiled warmly and quickened her pace, but not by much. Traveling only by the stroke of her palm and tongue, she eventually reached the inside of her thigh. At the foot of the bed, Washu curled into a ball centered snugly between Ryoko's legs.   
  
Ryoko propped herself up onto her elbows to see what was happening. Washu watched her eyes while breathing into Ryoko's center. Her lips made contact and Ryoko moaned in response. Washu's tongue was painfully soft, and it searched for her most sensitive nub relentlessly. When she found it Ryoko screamed in excruciating pleasure. She sent a hand to clasp her cheek and cried, "Mama...!" Then reaching behind her head, she found the strap that held her hair in place, and she pulled it lose. Ryoko sent her second hand down as well, and her fingers dove wildly into Washu's crimson mane.   
  
There was no hesitation as Ryoko felt her limit approaching fast. Her body contorted as pleasure whipped through her limbs. All of her senses were overpowered by her orgasm, and she never heard herself scream. When her vision finally returned she saw Washu's head resting on her heaving chest. Ryoko smiled through her heavy panting, and Washu giggled in return. She hugged and kissed her breasts like they were pillows, and then moved up to her face for more deep and tender kisses.   
  
They raveled their bodies together from head to toe, and in doing so Ryoko noticed how her mother was still wearing the cotton pants of her pajamas. Her hands trekked towards her waistline, only stopping for a few minor distractions, and then started pulling the piece off.   
  
Washu clasped Ryoko's hands, stopping them before they went far. "Don't worry about me, honey... you don't have to..."   
  
Ryoko smiled. "You're not getting off so easily..." She then turned her mother onto her back and leaned over her, allowing her hands to explore every crevasse. However, she was still winded from her experience just a moment ago, and she had to lay still for a moment. She rested on her side, leaning her head on her propped up arm. Her other hand drifted across Washu's soft skin, but eventually found a place to rest just below her belly button.   
  
Ryoko spoke quietly. "There was another part that I left out... it was something we did that I know you remember."   
  
Washu blushed. "I really don't remember much..."   
  
Ryoko laughed, "Now whose the one being embarrassed? I know you remember... you had to have remembered... I wont believe anything less." She started drawing circles with her index finger further from Washu's navel. Giggling, she tickled her mother's neck with the tip of her nose. "I know you remember, Mama... you know what I did..."   
  
Washu tried to speak through her giggling. "Y-you were very passionate that night... I don't remember why... It must have been when..." Suddenly she just made the connection. The night Ryoko knew she remembered was the same as she spoke of earlier. "... It was the same night that I held you when you touched yourself. Wasn't it?"   
  
"Mmm, it was..." Ryoko sensually kissed her neck and cheek.   
  
"... It was later that night... I had fallen asleep... but I woke back up. I woke up because you were touching me."   
  
"... Yes... that's right..."   
  
"You were hugging me from behind. You're arm was wrapped around my hips, and your fingers were inside me. For hours I laid awake perfectly still, and I knew you could tell I was awake, because you were kissing my back and neck. It was such a long time before your fingers began to move. The sun was beginning the raise when they finally did. The sensation... oh Ryoko... the sensation you gave me..."   
  
Ryoko kissed her mother deeply, but Washu pulled away to continue. "... I remember that feeling... it was too much for me. I was breathing so deep... I was moaning... and then I said your name. Yes... that's why I remember... I said your name out loud. I remember how it sounded... cried your name... I screamed your name...   
  
"Oh... I remember that day so well. It was a spectacular day... I could have kissed you forever. We did stay together that day, didn't we? ... I remember..."   
  
Ryoko sighed contently. "... Yes..."   
  
Washu spoke quietly in realization. "We have come this far before. I remember... We had sex all day, and a little bit into the night too. Oh my lord, I remember... and up to that point that was the greatest day of my life." Washu started laughing. "We were insane... I swear I've never had as much sex as we did that one day... and half of my lab was destroyed in the process!" Washu quieted down and said, "I can't believe I forgot about that day. Ryoko, if you remembered then how come you've been so shy with me?"   
  
Ryoko paused for a moment before saying, "I didn't think of our relationship the same way you did. I thought what we were doing was wrong. I hated myself for wanting to be with you, and I hated myself for involving you with my sick fantasies. Over time I accepted that I had made a mistake, and that I shouldn't indulge every one of my desires. A few million years passed and my conclusions became subconscious. They translated into my extreme shyness towards you. That's why when you tried kissing me all those times in the past I was too shy to go far with you."   
  
Washu found herself benefiting from her daughter's wisdom. She had to remind herself that her daughter was a goddess now, and there are things that she could learn from her. Washu noticed that Ryoko's expertise was always self-awareness and self-improvement. Washu said, "When I came to you the first time to try and start this relationship again, I think my memories were too vague for me to understand them directly. All I knew is that when I saw you I wanted to kiss you so badly."   
  
Ryoko moved her face close to her mother's, and they briefly gazed at one another before kissing anew. Ryoko's index finger, which had been on the verge of entering Washu for the later half of their intermission, began outlining the boundary leading inside of her. Washu's arms wrapped tightly around Ryoko and she clutched her as close as she could. At the same time, Ryoko felt her mother's legs bind her hand and attempt to pull it inside of her.   
  
Ryoko laughed into their kiss and obliged two fingers. Washu tore her mouth away in desperate need for oxygen. The fingers inside of her started moving in a steady rhythm, and her panting became so much that she vocalized every exhale.   
  
With her lips having nothing to do, Ryoko gave her cheek and neck wet kisses. The inside of her lips were glued against her skin as her tongue moistened every inch of skin from her neck to her breasts. She scarcely noticed Washu's moans transform into screams. The pleasure within Washu was no longer centered between her legs, but exploding through every vein of her body. When her climax came, she pulled Ryoko's head into her collar and held her tightly enough where her shuddering limbs were made still.   
  
Washu was heaving long into the silence that followed. Ryoko adjusted to lay half on top and half to the side. She nuzzled her between her mother's cheek and the pillow. She began stroking her daughter's hair when her breathing finally returned to normal. She wanted to say something, but decided against it. There was something about the non-verbal communication that was happening between them that she desperately wanted to preserve.   
  
In her mind more memories were reawakened. She remembered why their relationship was an unspoken one. It was because the feelings they wanted to express to one another could not be formed into words. Any language at all would have limited the pure communication of their intimacy.   
  
Washu turned on her side just enough to see Ryoko's face. The expression she held was soft and endearing. Ryoko then closed her eyes and gently kissed her mother. Soon after Washu kissed her back. 


End file.
